


The Vaction

by tears_of_the_sun



Series: Buddie Family [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is a Good Dad, Buddie (Relationship), Cute, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_the_sun/pseuds/tears_of_the_sun
Summary: Eddie Diaz, Christopher Diaz, Buck, and his daughter Clem all go on a vacation to Hawaii.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730086
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	The Vaction

**Author's Note:**

> If you missed part 1, pretty much Ali died, Buck has a kid, and Buck and Eddie start dating. 
> 
> Major fluff & family vibes.

About two hours after Eddie had left Buck’s apartment, Eddie received a text from Buck. It was an address, and Buck told him to leave his keys in the car. Eddie was supposed to get there in an hour, so he and Chris loaded up into the car and Eddie drove to the address Buck sent.

Eddie pulled up to a gate, and in front of him was a massive slab of flat concrete with a plane sitting on top. The security guard asked for his name, and Eddie laughed for a moment, he was so beyond confused, “Uhm... Eddie Diaz? But I might be in the wrong place.”

“No, you’re in the right place, Mr. Buckley is expecting you. You can park next to his Wrangler and board the plane with your son. Our other guard will load the plane with your bags.” The guard said with a smile, and buzzed Eddie through.

Eddie parked next to Buck’s Wrangler and carried Chris up the steps of the plane. The plane was a small private plane. There were two couches running on the left and right side, then further back there were recliner seats on the right and a table with two chairs facing each other on the left. There was a small bunk room that they could sleep in, or let the kids sleep in.

He was surprised to see Buck sitting there with Clem sound asleep next to him. “What is all of this?” Eddie teased with a chuckle. Buck looked up and smiled, “Hey guys!” he said energetically. He gave Chris a high five and set him on the couch. He turned and gave Eddie a soft kiss and smiled, “This.. this is how you travel!” Buck said with a smile.

Eddie would have argued, except he hadn’t seen a light like that in Buck’s eyes in what had felt like forever. He and Buck sat at a table, and the flight attendant brought them two beers. The flight attendant also told them they would be taking off in about five minutes, and to put seat belts on. Chris was pretty tired, and they let him go to sleep in the bunk room, while Clem was strapped into the recliner across the alley from Buck.

Eddie was so beyond confused at how Buck could afford this, but he didn’t question it. “So, Mr. Buckley,” He said mockingly, “Where are we off to?” He asked with a smile. “Well, we are going straight to Hawaii!” Buck said with a smile. He grabbed a deck of cards and held it up inquisitively.

Eddie nodded, and Buck dealt out the cards for “Go-Fish”. Eddie and Buck played and drank for the bulk of the flight. Clem cried a little after take-off, but between her pacifier and bottles the air pressure didn’t seem to bother the little one very much. Buck was relieved, he had been worried about how she would handle being on a plane. Buck had instructed the crew to disinfect everything that could be disinfected prior to their arrival. At least this way her immune shouldn’t be compromised. 

Their plane landed in Honolulu and Eddie woke Chris up easily. They all got off the plane and walked down the stairs of the jet. Buck got the rental car and then they all got in. Buck set the car seat up for Clem, and Chris sat in the back with her. Chris already had taken a liking to Clem, he thought she was absolutely adorable.

Buck and Eddie sat upfront, and Buck drove to where they were staying.

It was about four in the morning, so they were all decently tired. Buck had rented a cute little cabin that had its own private section of beach, a pool and a hot tub. Buck parked outside and smiled. He carried Clem in while Eddie helped Chris.

Chris’ eyes widened when he saw the cabin, “Whoa!” he exclaimed excitedly and quickly followed Buck to the front door. Buck chuckled, and Eddie grabbed a few of the bags. “Let’s get you to bed, shall we?” Buck said with a laugh, and Chris went to one of the two guest rooms. Eddie helped Chris through his night routine while Buck made Clem a bottle and fed her. He then went to get the rest of his and Clem’s stuff out of the car.

He walked into the master bedroom and pulled Eddie close kissing him softly. “Mr. Diaz, how are you?” he asked gently. Eddie kissed Buck back, and scooped Clem out of Buck’s arms.

“I’m great!” he said with a genuine smile. He hadn’t been this happy in a while and was glad that they came to Hawaii.

Buck chuckled. He was glad Eddie was good, and Buck himself was starting to relax. Buck set up the basinet and took Clem from him. He swaddled her up and laid her down. He pulled his shirt off and pushed Eddie down onto the bed, playfully straddling him.

Eddie laughed, letting Buck throw him down. Once Buck was sitting on him, he sat up pulling the man closer to his chest kissing him passionately. Buck kissed him back and smiled against Eddie’s lips. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” he asked slowly kissing Eddie’s jaw line, moving down Eddie’s neck.

Eddie’s breath caught, causing him to laugh gently, “Because we’re morons,” Eddie said letting a soft moan escape his lips as Buck started to suck on his neck. Buck started to leave a trail of soft kisses back up Eddie’s neck until their lips met again. He stopped sucking on Eddie’s neck before he left a hickey. That’s one thing they really didn’t need Chris to see.

Eddie pulled Buck close, and rolled him onto the bed, and Eddie got on top of Buck while pulling off his shirt causing Buck to laugh. Buck sat up on his elbows, “What are you going to do, Edmundo?” Buck teased, taunting Eddie.

Eddie blushed, and kissed Buck again before they were interrupted by a crying Clem. Eddie got off of Buck and walked over picking her up, leaving a very frustrated Buck to fall into the mattress with a groan.

Turns out, Clem just needed a little bit of love. She fell asleep in Eddie’s arms, and Eddie laid her back down. He then went back over to Buck, climbing on top of him. Buck excitedly squirmed under Eddie, and Eddie smirked, kissing Buck tenderly.

Eddie pulled back, realizing how late it was, “We should sleep….”

Buck immediately started to pout, “Do we have to?” he whined playfully.

Eddie debated for a moment. He could, just take Buck into another room and leave Clem asleep in here... but Chris was also only a few doors down. Eddie whines, and lays down next to Buck. “We should sleep,” he says again, a little more convincingly.

Buck whines and gets up pulling off his jeans but leaving his boxers on. He lays down and cuddles with Eddie resting his head on Eddie’s chest. They both fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, looking forward to what tomorrow had to bring.


End file.
